


Blast from the Past

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [51]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, College, College Student Peter Parker, Explosions, Explosives, Gen, Hostage Situations, Mutant Rights, Mutants, Negotiations, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Self-Sacrifice, sort Of it's complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter was rushing, “Peter, slow down, you're dragging me,” Matt laughed as he tripped his way up the stairs along side him.“Sorry, dad, we're just, fuck Preston claimed me President and yeah should be there...”“Peter, pay attention, something's wrong.”“What?” He stopped when he saw the police. “What's going on?”“Bomb threat, we need you to get back.”“What? No, we have a group in that building!”“We know...”“Hostages...”
Series: The Devil's in the details [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Kudos: 74





	Blast from the Past

Peter was rushing, “Peter, slow down, you're dragging me,” Matt laughed as he tripped his way up the stairs along side him.

“Sorry, dad, we're just, fuck Preston claimed me President and yeah should be there...”

“Peter, pay attention, something's wrong.”

“What?” He stopped when he saw the police. “What's going on?”

“Bomb threat, we need you to get back.”

“What? No, we have a group in that building!”

“We know...”

“Hostages...”

“Just get back, sir.”

“Peter, come on,” Matt tugged his arm, “Come on.”

“But, there's, they-”

“Regroup, come on.”

Regroup, think, think damnit... “My name's Peter Murdock. Whether you think you know me or not, if they've mention anything about anti-mutant they'll want me in there. They'll want the fucking trophy of one of the loudest Mutant Rights voices in the country.”

“Peter, we need to regroup,” Matt growled.

“I'm over 18 dad,” Matt finally seemed to realize what his point was when he let go and let one of officers pull him away. “Ask them, offer them me for them. They'll take it. I'm a much more profitable hostage than a bunch of students.”

“We can't just-”

“One life, or a room full of people. What would your choice be?”

Peter's head tipped up when the radio went off and someone came to talk to him, “You're really going to-”

“If they clear that building, I'll sign whatever check they want, in person. If they let all of them go.”

“Kid, you're outa yer fucking mind.”

“I'll be inside the door in clear view of police and them. I move to leave, they got a clear shot, you give me the signal the hostages were cleared, I'll head to them. No one gets shot long as all the rules are followed. Let me know if we've got a deal.”

The office stepped away while Peter just concentrated on breathing, “Kid, we can't guarantee you'll make it out of this if you do this.”

“You can't guarantee anyone survives any of this anyway. Do we have a deal?”

“They're saying deal. Stay at the glass doors, we'll signal when they're all clear. From there, it's your show.”

“Just make sure you don't signal until they're clear of any blast radius.” Peter was taking deep breathes as he walked toward the doors, “FRIDAY I need an emergency reconfiguration build for the Iron-Spider, it has to be an Ironman suit. Do not trigger it until I signal. Once I do, thrusters on max, understood?”

“The distance you will need to reach depends on the amount of explosives-”

“Either way, signal, suit, thrusters. I'll take it from there.” Peter took a deep breathe as he opened the doors and eyed the police outside before closing them behind him, “I'm not moving until they're clear. You step toward the glass, they drop you, you try to drop me, there's no payday. Are we in agreement.”

“We have a deal,” Peter glared at FRIDAY's warning about max thrusters and flight limitations, “This way.”

“Not until they're cleared, that's our deal.” He watched them rushing people out, feeling the hairs on his arm raising. “Walk toward me, and catch a bullet.” That seemed enough to get them to back off as Peter watched the last of the group start pulling away, shaking his head when a few of them tried to fight the police the moment they realized he was standing inside the door. He finally turned around when he got the signal, then blinked and raised his hands as he was ushered along. He miscalculated... He expected a single explosive, but he knew a fucking bomb vest when he saw one... “I'm gonna need tow cables,” he mumbled, smiling when he got an affirmation from FRIDAY and a good shove from his captor. “So, fellas, what's this about? I mean I know college debt sucks in this country, but,” Peter knew about the swing but he didn't duck it, he rolled with it and acted it up as he grabbed his cheek and shuffled back when the guy was shoved by one of his own crew. “So, everyone at the party?”

“They are now, looks like we got a golden ticket.”

“So, those things on a timer or deadman's switch?” Peter caught one of the guys tapping his vest, the other following suit close after. Both...? Okay, so what was the fucking timer set to? “Okay, keep your secrets. Alright, how does this usually go? Account number, check made out to cash, though I should warn you no one's gonna have all that much just sitting around in cash.” He got cocky, he swung his head back, making that swing miss. “Whoa, easy, I'm just asking, shit, this is my first time with this.”

He let the next swing connect. But he caught the timer. These jackasses literally had a deadman's switch attached to their chest that would go off it they miss counter 60 seconds?! “Quick question for ya fellas, what happens if you don't push the button in time?”

Peter shifted, flicking his wrists and feeling the suit form as he flicked out the tow cables and got upright in time to feel the thrusters change before firing. He winced as the roof impacted and felt the line drag before open air met him, “Arc depletion imminent.”

“I have 5 minutes flight time!”

“5 minutes at full thrusters,” Peter watched the power dropping as his altitude climbed and warning sirens starting in his HUD, “Not Max.”

Freefall was something Peter was use to... Freefall without anything, not even himself, to catch him but the ground was not.

-

“You don't understand, he's going to do something stupid,” Matt tried to plead with the officers the moment Peter went inside the building.

“I'm sorry, but he made his choice, can someone get him out of here?”

Matt was drug away, feeling his arm get grabbed, “Mr. Murdock, what's Peter up to?”

“Ned... Hey, you got out?”

“Yeah, they started filing us out, everyone's coming out so far, but they haven't cleared the building yet.”

“Peter made a deal. Him for the group to be cleared from the building. He's up to something. I tried to get him to back off and he wouldn't listen.”

“Does he have it with him?”

Matt was too panicked to actually interpret that question. “He's, protected, I think. Either way he, I don't know if he's strong enough for something like that though. Last time it broke when he needed it.”

“Wrong thing.”

Suit, he was meaning the suit, “Yeah, if, if he had a belt on, he's got it.”

“Good, I see a belt, he's got it on.” Matt tensed when Ned did, “They just signaled, he's heading inside, I can't see him anymore.”

“He's gonna get himself killed...”

Matt felt himself being pulled toward the others, “What happened?”

“They said they made a deal, they were letting us go.”

“Peter traded himself-”

“What, no,” the group's voice was actually making his head hurt before a scream broke the noise and the sound of breaking. “Peter?”

Ned was wide eyed, “Ironman...”

“What,” Matt winced and let out a whine when he heard the explosions. “Peter!”

“He's falling, Ironman is falling. Guys, come on!” Matt stepped back at the sound of feathers before stumbling away from the dirt thrown up as more flapped before taking off.

“Ned, what's happening?”

“We, have some in the coalition that can fly, and they all just took off... to catch him.”

Matt finally broke the line, shoving out of the way to run toward the sound of flapping, “Peter, PETER!”

“Dad?” Matt sighed in relief as he reached out, frowning at the suit, “The arc's dead, dad, I can't move.”

“It's okay, it's okay. We'll get you outa this. Hey! Any heavy hitters here?! We need the jaws over here!”

“I got you, hold on,” Matt shifted aside and reached out the instant he heard the metal tear away, “We'll get you outa this, just, give me a few minutes.”

“I can't move, just, be careful.”

“Peter,” Matt took a relieved breathe when Peter's hand finally came up to grab his arm.

“I'm okay, dad, everything's okay. I just, messed up.”

“Peter, you are grounded...”

“Dad, come on!”

“You're grounded... Until my heart can stop freaking out, at least.”


End file.
